The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King
by afallenstar
Summary: It is the last fight against Sauron. The third fanfiction written by Afallenstar
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the King 

The last installment in the fan fiction's the Fellowship of the Ring and the Two Towers written by afallenstar.

Editor's note: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or it's characters. J.R.R. Tolkien is the creator and owner etc. I do own any characters if any that I make up for this story.

Chapter 1 

Smeagol's Tale

"Who could possibly enjoy more than a day of fishing like today?" Smeagol asked his best friend Deagol. They sat in a little boat in the middle of the river. They're wooden poles and string bent over into the pool. A breeze rustled through the trees and their hair. "I've got one!" Deagol cried suddenly. "I've got one!" "Bring it in bring it in!" Smeagol cheered. Deagol felt a tug on his line and was whisked into the murky water. The fish pulled him through the water like he was a rag doll. Smeagol looked over the edge of the boat anxious.

Deagol let go of his rod and fell to the bottom. From the corner of his eye he caught something shiny and pretty. Deagol's fist closed around it and he swam to the surface gasping for breath. He climbed back onto the shore lying flat on his back he examined the Ring. It was very beautiful. "Deagol!" Smeagol's cry woke him with a jolt. Deagol jumped up as though he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. He didn't answer Smeagol's cry but continued to look at the Ring. It was precious to him.

"Deagol! There you are!" Smeagol cried. Deagol turned to look at him. "What's that my love." Smeagol asked seeing the Ring for the first time. "It's mine I found it." Deagol cried as Smeagol tried to take it from him. "But it's our birthday my love. And we wants it." "So? I've already given you a present." Deagol said. "But we wants it and we will have it!" Smeagol leapt upon Deagol. Deagol fell backwards onto the grass. "No it's mine!" Deagol cried. Smeagol grabbed Deagol's throat until Deagol could breath no more.

Smeagol was kicked out of his hobbit society. Smeagol wandered the earth biting and gnawing and his flesh changed. The Ring he kept that was his precious twisted his soul and he became Gollum. Smeagol was lost to him.

"Wake up hobbitses!" Smeagol cried. Sam woke up startled. He looked at Frodo who was staring blankly at ash and smoke from Mordor which was still away off. "Didn't you sleep Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked concerned. Frodo shook his head. "I've gone and slept too much." "Hobbitses we must leave!" Smeagol said urgently. "Not before Mr. Frodo's had a bite to eat." Sam growled. Smeagol shrugged and crept away. "Here Mr. Frodo you take some of that now." Sam said. "What about you?" Frodo asked him. "Oh I'm not hungry. Leastways not for Lembas bread." Frodo gave him a look. "Oh all right I've rationed it and there's just enough." Sam said. "Enough for what?" "The journey home." Sam said. "Come on silly's!" Smeagol said impatiently now.

Frodo and Sam got up. "What time is it? It must be evening by now." Frodo said. "No it's midday it's never light not in this place." Sam said. They walked for several more hours in silence before stopping to sleep again. Sam allowed himself a few hours of rest after he had seen Frodo falling asleep.

Smeagol stepped over to the river that they walked by and saw his reflection in it. "No!" "Sssh you musn't wake them." Gollum said angrily glaring at Smeagol. "They knows. They suspects us!" Smeagol cried. "What's it saying precious my love? Is Smeagol loosing it's nerve?" Gollum asked. "No! No! Never! Smeagol hates nasty hobbitses. Smeagol wants to see them dead!" "And we will. Smeagol did it once. Smeagol can do it again." Smeagol placed his hands around his neck. "It's ours ours!" Gollum cried. "We must get the precious." "Patience patience my love. We must lead them to the windy stairs." Gollum said. "Yes, yes. Up, up, up they go. Until we get to the Tunnel." Smeagol said. "And when they go in there's no going out. She's always hungry she always needs to feed. All she gets is filthy orcses!" Gollum said. "And they don't taste very nice does they precious?" Smeagol asked. "No they don't. She hungers for sweeter meats. Hobbit meats. She throws away the bones and then we finds it." "And take it for me!" Smeagol cried. "I mean for us! Take it for us! Once the hobbitses are dead!"

"You treacherous little beast!" Sam yelled charging at Smeagol/Gollum. Frodo woke up to watch Sam beating Smeagol with every inch his fist could reach. Frodo ran over to them and pulled Sam off of Smeagol. "But he's going to kill us I heard it from the wretch's mouth himself!" Sam cried. "Please Sam he is our guide we cannot loose him now." "If he stays he will kill us." Sam said angry. "No never hurt the master he lies!" Smeagol told Frodo. Sam swung his cooking pot back one more time. "Call me a liar good one coming from a liar! I don't care I can't do it Mr. Frodo. I'm not going to wait around for him to kill us. You don't see it do you? He's a villain." "We need our guide Sam. I need you on my side." "I am on your side." "Come Smeagol."

Sam helped Frodo prepare the bags with a heavy heart.


	2. The Beer Song

Chapter 2 

The Beer Song

Editor's note: this was meant to follow the script of the movie with very little change except for the Mary Sue.

Merry sat next to Pippin smoking the Longbottom leaf. "I feel like I'm at the Green Dragon after a hard days work." Pippin said. Merry laughed, "Only you've never done a hard days work." "True." Pippin stood up. "What is it?" Merry asked. "Look it's Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Kerri?" Merry shouted. "But they killed her – "We thought she was dead but she's walking as sure as my name is Peregrin Took." Merry stood up sure enough Kerri was riding behind Aragorn. Gimli was behind Legolas. "Welcome my Lords to Isengard!" Merry said. Kerri jumped off the horse before Aragorn or anybody else could stop her. "You young rascals what a merry hunt you've led us on and here we find you drinking and eating." Pippin and Merry tackled Kerri. "We thought you were dead." "So did I." Kerri got up. "We are sitting on the field of victory with a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin teased Gimli. "Hobbits." Gandalf shook his head. "Hobbits." "If I am not mistaken we are witnessing the meeting of friends." Theodon said. "We are under order from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard."

Merry got on the back of a soldier of Rohan. Pippin got behind Aragorn and Kerri rode her own horse beside Legolas and Gimli. She had learned how to ride in Rohan but she was still new to it. "Young master Gandalf I am glad you have come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can manage. But there is a wizard to manage here. Look to his tower." Treebeard greeted them. "And there Saruman must remain under your guard." Gandalf said. "Oh let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli muttered. "No he has no more power anymore." Gandalf said. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees wild trees." Treebeard said.

A splash caught everyone's attention. Pippin jumped down from behind Aragorn. "Pippin!" Aragorn shouted. Pippin picked up a round dark glass ball that had come from the top of the tower. "Bless my bark." Treebeard said shocked. "Peregrin Took give that here to me lad." Pippin reluctantly handed it over he sighed. Aragorn lifted him back onto the horse.

They rode the rest of the afternoon away back to Rohan. Eowyn was waiting for them at the throne halls entrance. She kissed Aragorn hugged Theodon and then hugged Kerri. Kerri and Eowyn walked into the hall.

That evening the ale was brought out after a celebration dinner. Kerri was drinking with Merry and Pippin. Legolas drank with Gimli. Eowyn approached Aragorn with a cup. "Westu Aragorn hal." Eowyn said offering the cup. Aragorn took a sip and then walked away. Theodon approached Eowyn. "I am happy for you he is an honorable man." Theodon said. "You are both honorable men." "It was not Theodon of Rohan who led our people to victory today." Eowyn gave him a concerned look. "Don't listen to me. You are young and tonight is for you."

Pippin and Merry dragged Kerri onto the table. "No really – "Just make it up as you go along." They interlocked their arms with her. Kerri turned bright red Legolas and Aragorn were laughing. Pippin and Merry began to sing and Kerri joined midway through the verse:

Oh, you can search far and wide

You can drink the whole town dry

But you'll never find a beer so brown

As the one drink we drink in our hometown

You can keep your fancy ales

You can drink them by the flagon

But the only beer for the brave and true

Comes from the Green Dragon

"The dwarves can hold their liquor better then the Elves I've always said. Let's have a game." Gimli told Legolas. "A drinking game?" Legolas asked. "We keep drinking until the first one who passes out is the looser or throws up." Gimli said they began to drink.

Gandalf found Aragorn. They clapped for Merry and Pippin's song but then a thoughtful look came across Gandalf's face. "No news of Frodo?" Aragorn asked him. "No not a word." Gandalf sighed. "We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn said. "Do we know that?" "What does your heart tell you?" "That he's alive. Yes he's alive."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Editor's note: obviously by now this basically follows the script of the three movies with one or two minor changes. I do not own Lord of the Rings nor did I take part in any of its creation. J.R.R. Tolkien must be credited with the wonderful book, which I have now read three times all six books.

Frodo slid on the ledge breathing hard the chain he wore around his neck slipped

out from beneath his shirt. The Ring dangling before Gollum like a toy. Gollum leapt

back startled and then murmured as though lost in his own world. "Come to us." Gollum

said lunging forward. Sam reached Frodo in time and shoved Gollum back. Frodo

looked shocked and angry. "Get back you don't you dare touch him!" Sam roared.

"Why does he always suspect poor poor Smeagol? What has Smeagol ever done to him?"

Gollum helped Frodo up onto the ledge. Frodo tucked the Ring back down his shirt. He

looked at Smeagol exhausted. Smeagol looked at Frodo shaking his head. "Master carries

heavy burden. The fat one cannot know. Smeagol knows. Heavy, heavy burden but the

fat one will never know. He wants it for his own. Smeagol sees it in his eye. Very soon

he will asks for it. The fat one will take it from you." Smeagol whispered to Frodo. Frodo

glared at Sam as he climbed up the stair. Sam sighed he loved Frodo but Smeagol would

have to go.

Sam slept curled in a bawl as they took a rest. Smeagol watched the hobbits until

they slept. Silently he crept down to Sam's pack that carried the Lembas Bread. Quietly

he took out the bread making a face it was torture to even hold the Elven crap. Even the

Orcs would taste better than this. Laughing quietly he threw most of it over the ledge.

Stupid hobbits leaving Smeagol unguarded. He kept some to crumble onto Sam and

began to slink away. Sam woke up.

"Oy what are you up to sneaking?" Sam demanded glaring at Gollum. "Sneaking

sneaking? Fat hobbit always so polite. Smeagol shows them secret ways that nobody else

could know and they say **Sneak! Sneak! **Very nice friends. Oh yes very nice friends my

precious!" Smeagol muttered. "All right all right you just startled me is all. What were

you doing?" Sam asked. "**_Sneaking." _**Smeagol said with a cackle. "Oh have it your way."

Sam shook Mr. Frodo awake. "Sorry to wake you Mr. Frodo but we've got to

continue on." Sam rummaged through his pack while Frodo sat up. "It's so dark." Frodo

said. "It's always dark here." Sam muttered. He looked again. "The Elven bread it's

gone!" Sam cried. "What do you mean gone?" Frodo said alarmed. "Gone he took it!

He must have!" Sam shouted pointing angrily at Gollum who got out of reach so Sam

couldn't try to kill him. "No no not poor Smeagol. He can't eats Elven bread." Gollum

said trying not to smirk. "What did you do with it?" Sam demanded close to tears.

"He doesn't eat it he can't have." Frodo said. Gollum came and picked a crumb off of

Sam's jacket. "Look at this. Smeagol sees when Master isn't looking the fat one eating

it. Smeagol never take. The fat one lies." Smeagol said. "You calling me a thief your

a thief! And I'm not a liar I haven't Mr. Frodo! I'm going to kill you! Kill you!" Sam

shouted at Gollum. Gollum smirked. Frodo collapsed. Sam bent over him. "I'm sorry

Mr. Frodo I didn't mean for it to go so far. I got angry." Sam said. "I'm all right." Frodo

lied to Sam. "No your not all right. Your exhausted. It's this place it's Gollum. It's that

thing around your neck. I could help a bit I could carry it for awhile." Sam said. "Get

away." Frodo snarled moving back towards Gollum. "See see he wants it for himself."

Gollum said to Frodo. "Quiet you and go!" Sam shouted. "No Sam it's you. I don't

need you anymore." Frodo said. Sam stared at Frodo tears swimming to his eyes and

tried to glare at Gollum. "Go Sam go back home." Frodo told him. Sam nodded turned

slowly and climbed down the staircase. Smeagol and Frodo began to climb upward.

It seemed the sky was on fire as Sam made his way slowly down dragging his

feet. He could see the enemy pouring out to attack well whoever they wanted to get

rid of. Sam fell down soaked in tears and lay down to exhausted to do anything else.


	4. Pippin's mistake or blessing?

Chapter 4

Pippin stirred in his sleep. Kerri and Legolas had stayed most of the night talking. Now they were finally asleep. In the wee hours of the morning Legolas peeped open his eyes. Aragorn was now asleep along with everyone else. He could fight it no longer. He crept past Merry who stirred also. Tencing he walked slowly up to Gandalf. Gandalf's eyes opened then closed and he returned to snoring. Pippin jumped and then yanked the ball from Gandalf and stuck a jar in it's place. Merry sat up watching his mouth open in horror. "Pippin." He groaned.

Pippin started wreathing on the floor almost foaming at the mouth. Gandalf woke at Merry's second cry. Gandalf wrenched the planthir out of Pippin's hand and began to calm him down. Pippin slowly looked at Gandalf. "What did you see?" Gandalf demanded. Pippin looked away. "What did you see?" Gandalf asked shaking Pippin. Aragorn stood behind them. "I saw a white tree it was burning. He asked me if i had the Ring. I told him nothing. I couldn't speak."

"We've got to warn them." Aragorn said. "You must stay here. What he fears is men uniting under one banner only you have the power to do that. To win." Gandalf said. Aragorn shook his head. "You must! Bring Rohan I will have Gondor called for aid. Pippin come now!" Pippin got up. "There was no lie in his eyes. A foolish hobbit he remains but an honest one. Aragorn I will meet you in Gondor." Gandalf said. Aragorn nodded. "Go by the long road."  
Merry followed Gandalf and Pippin to the stables with Aragorn in tow. Gimli was telling Legolas and Kerri what had happened. "Why do you always have to look?" Merry demanded. "Because I was curious." Pippin said. "Can't you curve that for FIVE minutes?" Merry demanded. "I'm sorry I will see you again Merry? MERRY?" Pippin yelled. Gandalf climbed onto the horse. "How long till we get there?" Pippin asked. "Three days by Shadowfax. Aragorn I will have set things there for you when you come. Your destiny awaits all you have to do is make that choice. Watch out for Merry." Gandalf rode away. Merry climbed one of the towers and watched and waved silently to Pippin.


End file.
